


Back to Hell

by yalover



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalover/pseuds/yalover
Summary: What if Feyre has to go back in time under the mountain in order to retrieve a possession for the bone carver. Amarantha had hidden it away in a place no one could find it. In order to save her people by enlisting the bone carvers' help, Feyre has to risk it all  to find the possession. She has to be careful not to change anything important or else her entire reality could be changed forever. Yet, she cannot keep away from the man she loves.
Relationships: Amarantha - Relationship, Amarantha/Rhysand (ACoTaR), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far. Chapter 2 coming soon :)

His breathing had slowed into a steady pattern, and I knew he was asleep. I slowly crawled out from underneath Rhysand’s arms making sure not to startle him awake. The furs tickled my shoulders as I rose from our makeshift bed. It was harder to get dressed without disturbing him. He was a warrior trained to notice even the slightest details - even in his sleep. As soon as my body was covered, I cloaked myself in night and flashed out of the war camp. 

My feet slammed into the ground, and I struggled to stand upright. Once I regained my composure, I observed my surroundings. The mountain was just as treacherous as I remembered. Ignoring the air that nipped at my face, I entered the Bone carvers prison. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I found the little boy who could decide the fate of my people, my friends. A cruel smile spread across the boy’s face.

“Hello, Feyre. Didn’t expect to see you so soon.” The glint in his eyes told me he indeed had expected me to come crawling back to him. I bared my teeth at him lest he think this was a friendly visit.  
I surveyed him and spoke icily, “You know why I’m here. We need your help to fight this war. I will give anything to save my people. Name your price” 

The sinister smile grew and the little boy twirled a bone around his fingers. Who had that person been I wondered. Another desperate soul like me? I swallowed and hid my anger and disgust. 

The boy's head suddenly shifted upward and looked into my eyes. “Something was stolen from me a long time ago. Last I heard, darling Amarantha had come across it. Find out where she hid it and retrieve it for me. Then and only then will I help you”

I gaped at the Bone carver and ground out, “How am I supposed to know where that bitch hid your shit. Give me a real task. No more of these games.”

The boy merely snapped his fingers and a bracelet appeared between his fingers. It was a thin black band with two pearly intertwined at its center. The pearls seemed to glow, and I blinked to refocus myself.  
“What is that?” I whispered.  
“This will allow you to go back in time. You will be transported to Under the Mountain, but you must be careful. Your past self is still there, so you must stay out of her away and make sure she never notices you. You cannot change anything. Simply enter the castle and retrieve my precious possession then untwine the pearls and get out. Time will pause in this dimension, while you are exploring the past. ” 

I remained frozen before the devilish boy. Time travel. By the cauldron, how was that possible? I opened my mouth to ask questions about this new magic I had discovered, but quickly closed it. It doesn’t matter. I need to save my family. I would not let Rhysand sacrifice himself again. He had given away so many pieces of himself, the least I could do was put as many barriers between him and the king, so he wouldn’t have to ruin himself to save us all. My mate. My family. I would give them every advantage they needed to win this war. I hid the fear in my body, and trudged forward to snatch the bracelet out from the Carvers childlike fingers. 

“Alright. What do I need to retrieve?”

An image of a wooden box with swirling designs and ruins etched on its front flashed into my mind. I stiffened, wondering how the Bone carver had implanted that image in my brain. 

“Good luck “ The carver rasped and with another snap of his fingers the world disappeared. 

I was in a vortex of white and emptiness. A tempest of white propelled me into its epicenter for what seemed like years. When the world finally crashed back around me, I was gasping for air. My body felt cold, but I began scanning my surroundings. I was inside a corridor that led to the hall where Amarantha held court. The darkness of the corridor shrouded me but I was still exposed. I had no cloak, and I had foolishly forgot to ask the Carver what time exactly I was traveling to. I needed to get covering and gather information. I paced at the corridor wondering how I would get a cloak. Then a thought flashed through me leaving dumbstruck. Did I still have my powers? I imagined my nose getting smaller and my hair turning a light shade of blonde. I felt my features shift and let out a startled gasp. No cloak necessary it seemed.

I crept from around the corridor, and let out a sharp breath. The seats were all placed around a large pit. And inside the pit, I was running for my life with the  
Middengard Wyrm at my tail. I blended in with the lesser fae milling in the back. I waited for the shout signaling I was an impostor, but it never came. Tamlin’s gift was working. Its owner was seated besides Amarantha just as I had remembered. Face blank and eyes empty. My temper rose as I waited for him to fight for me, to help me. But he remained in his seat doing nothing. Typical.

I avoided looking straight at Amarantha, not sure if I could handle seeing her and not immediately ripping her throat into shreds. Instead, my eyes shifted to the man sitting directly across from her. His blue-black hair did little to cover violet eyes that were bright with amusement. My throat tightened when I saw the paleness of his skin. There were bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept a full night in years, yet…my earlier assessment held true. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. 

Rhysand. My friend. My equal. My mate.

I had to fight the urge to go over there and wrap my arms around him. It hadn’t occurred to me the things I would have to see to save my friends. How was I supposed to go about on my mission knowing that he was stuck here being tortured and violated? I didn’t know that if I could bear it. 

He suddenly stood up and began prowling towards Amarantha’s throne. I bit back a sob of realization. He had bet on me. He knew how she would react, yet he did it anyway. So that I wouldn’t be alone. My heart ached for my mate, as he approached the dais. I barely noticed my past self being ushered out of the hall. Instead, I edged as close as I could get to watch their interactions. Her eyes seemed to glitter with anger, and she spoke to him in a hushed tone. Rhysand held his cool mask in place and was talking to her with an innocent look on his face. 

I swallowed and then turned around. The sooner I found the Bone carvers box the faster I could leave. The bone carver’s image flashed in my mind. The box had rested on an old shelf in what seemed to be an abandoned room. Well how many of those rooms could there be? 

I left the courtroom and began exploring. I entered room after room, marking them with a bit of my magic so that I could begin narrowing them down. I soon got into a rhythm, opening door after door. When I couldn’t search anymore, I knelt down in an abandoned library that had a large window facing outward. 

Moonlight shone down on my tired feet. The night soothed the tension out of my shoulders. I slumped down on a musty chair that looked comfortable enough. My eyelids became heavy, and drooped downward. Just as I was about to escape the day, my ears pricked at the sound of a door slamming. Loud footsteps heading for my spot of refuge startled me up from the chair. Quickly, I edged around a bookcase and hid in the shadows, clamping down on my mouth to keep my breathing from alerting the figure approaching the window. As the figure found the way to the window, moonlight shone down exposing the figure's identity.

Rhysands shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and his hair was messy and unkempt. My breath caught when I saw the shadow of nails on his neck. His shoulders seemed to droop, as he looked up into the night sky. 

I couldn’t do this. Couldn’t. No matter the implications I had to help my friend. I would keep my identity a secret, but I had to let the man I loved know he was not alone. He would do the same for me. I slowly edged out from the shadows, and his eye shot to my figure.


	2. Chapter 2

His drooping shoulders quickly shot upright, and his tortured countenance shifted back into a mask of calm and collectedness. Her heart ached for the male in front of her who constantly had to hide his true self.

The elegant voice filled the empty room as he edged out, “And who might you be ?”

I fully stepped out from the shadows revealing myself to his piercing gaze. I took another step toward him and gave him a sideways smile, “ I’m the love of your life.” 

His eyes widened in surprise at this girl who dared play with him. I imagined none had dared to in a while. With his mouth quirking upward, he walked to me until he stood a mere foot away

“Really? Well then, what is your name, my love?”

I swallowed my reaction to having him call me “his love”. Even if it was a game, I was still just as affected as when he confessed his feelings to me for real. 

“Mor,” I said irreverently. 

His mask fell, and he quickly took a step back as if to shield himself from a memory. I silently chastised myself for using her name. It was the first that came to mind, but I should have known the effect it would have on him. I took a step forward to shorten the distance between us once more. 

“Who are you?” he said hoarsely. 

I closed my eyes to block the image of his face crumpling with pain. Suddenly, the urge to hug him hit me so strongly that I thought I would fall with the strength of it. I managed to hold myself back for a moment, but I couldn’t control the urge. I rushed forward my arms outstretched for an embrace. His solid chest was warm against my chest. I felt him stiffen, but he didn’t shove me off him like I expected. His heart was beating quickly in his chest. I inhaled his scent of citrus and wind. Ever so slowly, he withdrew my arms from around his torso, but he didn’t let go of my hands. His nose wrinkled as if he sensed something. Our mating bond! Could he scent our merged essence on me?

I took a quick step back almost stumbling over a stool on the floor. His eyes narrowed as if he sensed I was hiding something. I cleared my throat and managed an apology. 

“Sorry, I don’t- Um -Sorr y,” I stuttered. 

His gaze hardened as he took in my reddening cheeks. Gods If Rhysand could see this he would tease me to no end? Though I guess he is here. I began backing away to the door, mumbling apologies as I fled. I passed out in the next empty room I found and didn’t wake till morning. 

My morning was spent avoiding the general public while trying to search the unending rooms and corridors in this place. I realized quickly that I would be stuck here forever if I didn’t get help. I needed someone who was knowledgeable about this place and its layout. Better yet I needed a map of some sort. 

I was milling around an empty corridor trying to figure out which unsuspecting stranger I should approach and try and weasel information out of. My nose perked up when I smelled spices and meat. I followed the scent, my stomach rumbling. I hadn’t eaten since I first arrived and my body was protesting at this withdrawal. When I finally made my way into a bustling kitchen, I stopped. 

Bleak and weary faces filled the small room. Each worker wore raggedy clothes with stains and tears. I stopped breathing when I saw the emptiness in their eyes. I swallowed and tried to turn to leave, but a leg blocked my way to the door.

I looked up to peer into a young girl's dust-stained face. 

“Who are you” She inquired.

When I didn’t reply, she rambled on, “ I’m Taryn, my moms the main cook here so I know everyone in this kitchen. I’ve never seen you before. Are you new?”

I studied her for a moment. Limp brown hair and unimpressive features save for her startling blue eyes. She was a girl who likely had gone unnoticed. Who likely had been all over the castle. 

I opened my mouth and replied to her obvious relief. 

“Yeah, you could say I’m new.” We talked for a while and I learned that she had been born inside these very walls. She had grown up here working in the kitchen alongside her mother. When Amarantha took over, she continued her work but without pay. They were enslaved to this kitchen, barely getting by with what little they could scrounge from around the mountain. 

As we talked, Taryn led me to a table where she began chopping vegetables. She didn’t question me too deeply and seemed happy to have someone to talk to about mundane topics. Kitchen boys, long hours, boredom they discussed it all. With each minute, I began to trust Taryn in the sense that I knew the girl had no ulterior motives or agenda. Just as I was about to broach the topic of the mountain layout, The kitchen door swung open. 

I gaped when I saw Rhysand's tall figure. He was dressed in his elegant black attire and looked completely out of place in the crowded kitchen. The expression on his face was stoic, troubled.  
He stalked over to me and grabbed my arm possessively. I gasped trying to grind my feet into the floor as he began to herd me outside the kitchen. I could feel Taryn’s fear radiating around me. To me he was still Rhysand despite his obliviousness to our relationship. To her and the staff he was Amarantha’s whore, Daemati, Death incarnate. 

“Where are you taking me?” I protested. 

He remained silent. The walls became more ancient and ruined as he led us down an empty corridor. 

“Let go, you're hurting me!” 

The grip on my arm loosened but remained. Finally, he dragged me into an empty unlit room. The smell was musty and ancient. With one quick movement, he grabbed a lamppost and lit it. The shadows illuminated his face, adding warmth and highlighting his most striking features. Even in my state of confusion, I couldn’t help but to admire his handsomeness. 

“So do you mind explaining what all of this is about?” I questioned. 

A long pause, then “Your scent. I know you.”

My face paled, but before I could reply the loud juggle of the doorknob echoed. Rhysand’s brows drew together and then he grabbed my hips and pushed me towards him. My hair tangled in his hands as his lips met my own. The sweet smell of citrus filled my nostrils and the taste of him threatened to be my undoing. Before I could react, the door crashed open and none other than Rhysand himself entered the room.


End file.
